The invention relates to a lock assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a lock assembly that includes a retractor mechanism used to extend and retract a latch of the lock assembly.
Conventional lock assemblies generally include an outer handle and an inner handle respectively attached to the outside and the inside of a door or other structure so that a latch or bolt can be retracted by turning either one of the outer handle and the inner handle. Some lock assemblies generally include a retractor mechanism that is attached to the outer and inner handles and the latch for moving the latch between extended and retracted positions. When the lock assembly is in a locked state, the outer handle generally cannot be turned for retracting the latch. When a user applies force to the outer handle in the locked state to an extent that is normally sufficiently large enough for retracting the latch, the lock assembly components connected to the handle can be damaged due to a torque resulting from to the force applied to the outer handle.